


In Vain

by ChibiChim164



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChim164/pseuds/ChibiChim164
Summary: Just a short poem
Kudos: 2





	In Vain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write poems so this is made by an amateur XD
> 
> But I welcome constructive criticism so it's alright •u•

-In Vain-

Silent

She can only ever keep quiet

She won’t even try and deny it

Ask her then she’ll bow down and submit

Wilful,

She was once a child that’s so cheerful

Playful and reckless, that’s her nature

Eyes sparking with glee for the future

Now where is her glow?

She feels so hollow

Nothing but an empty husk

She now wears a mask

Her smiles are all fake

Her heart always ache

Missing that happiness

Her mind is a shambled mess

Although she’s so scared

Thinks nobody cared

Afraid to be criticized

Herself, she despised

“Why can’t you do this, why can’t you do that?”

Instead she picks the blade and make a deep cut

They ask if she’s alright, she’s never alright

She can’t even get a wink of sleep just like last night

She’ll tell them she’s fine, but no she’s not fine

She can’t feel the hunger, she can’t even dine

Her mind is so weak, her presence so meek

She can’t stop the tears that stream down on her cheek

She tells to herself, “Just let out your voice!”

“Speak up for yourself, its the only choice!”

Tells herself to be brave, that she wouldn’t cave

In the end, even herself she couldn’t save

She follows, they lead

Her cuts they bleed

There’s too much pain

But all are in vain

She close down the door

Can’t take it anymore

She feels so distress

She knows she’s depressed as she cries on the mattress

She feels so worthless

Knows nobody wants someone so useless

She have nothing to lose

With a handful of pills, she can’t help but muse

Would anyone miss her, would anyone care?

Who is she lying, of course that would be rare

A last look on the mirror, on her face filled with sorrow

She tipped back her head and took a swallow

Sorry mother, sorry father

Sorry you raised a hopeless daughter

She thought there’s no going back

As her vision fades to black


End file.
